Invisible
by Luida
Summary: She can’t see the way your eyes, Light up when you smile- Caleb can't see whats in front of him. Taylor Swifts song Invisible. Caleb and oc. Mean Sarah but dont be put off. Possible for more, currently just this.


Listen to Taylor Swifts song Invisible. Disclaimer: Dont own the Covenant or Taylor Swifts song Invisible. enought to make some one cry. currently a one shot but possible for others!  
Luida xxx

* * *

Invisible:

_She can't see the way your eyes,_

_Light up when you smile_

I made another joke just so I could see Caleb smile again. I loved it when he did; I felt the whole world became brighter. I continued making fun of Reid, but then Sarah passed by and Caleb stopped smiling and just looked at her like a little puppy. The thing was, she didn't even notice.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

And Caleb never noticed that when he walked in the corridor up to me, I would stare at him. The other guys worked this out very quickly as my eyes wouldn't look at them, instead they would be looking at Caleb. He said he had it so bad for Sarah. He didn't know how bad I had it for him.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

What sucked was she asked him out to Nickys that Friday so I would be forced to see them together. Omgod how I hated her, yet I couldn't really as she made him happy and if he was happy I was. For now.

_And I just wana show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,_

_Instead of just invisible_

I knew that we were perfect for each other. Everyone said so and even Caleb said we were when we were going out, but then he said he wanted to take a break. Go out with someone who didn't know his secret. I lied and said that was fine.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_Which can't help but jump through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

The thing was Sarah cheated on Caleb and when ever any of us tried to tell him he said prove it. When we couldn't he would say we're lying. He believed her over us.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything we could be_

I tried to spend more time with him; I wanted him to think about me as much as possible, except Sarah was all he ever talked about.

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,_

_Instead of just invisible_

He once told me that he didn't want to talk to me any more as I couldn't be very nice to Sarah. The witch had said something to him. I had always been nice to Sarah, only to make Caleb happy though. The other guys beat him up about it as they realised I was fading. He started talking to me again but our friendship wasn't so strong. What hurt was I didn't know if it was Sarah who wanted him to stop talking to me, or if it was him.

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Now we're invisible_

I became like the background, I took no interest in my studies, my health became awful and the guys suddenly aged 5 years trying to make me feel better, to talk, do anything. Caleb wasn't there for any of those days. He probably didn't even realise how I was feeling, Sarah made him forget who he was.

_I just wanna look in your eyes_

_And make you realise_

_That I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,_

_Instead of just invisible_

He argued with his mum more often, stayed out late. He fell out with the boys when he told Sarah _their_ secret. They hadn't been aloud to tell their girlfriends which they had been going out much longer with than Caleb and Sarah. You know they say you can have a broken heart. That's what I had, a broken heart. The boys were suddenly letting their desperation through, my parents didn't know what to do and my other friends begged me to tell them what was wrong. The thing is, they all knew what was wrong.

I felt empty. Caleb completely stopped talking to us. He wasn't welcome as he would bring Sarah with him and none of the guys liked her any more. They saw what she had done to me and Caleb. He came to school one day and said he broke up with Sarah. I felt my heart stutter to life but even if Caleb trued to stitch me up, my heart could never be repaired. He said he had caught Sarah cheating on him. But the guys ignored him. None of us talked to him and he sat alone at lunch. He asked Pogue how they had let me get so bad. Reid punched him for that comment and Pogue said "Since you and Sarah". He looked at me with those tortured brown eyes. I wanted to fall in them, but I knew that I would hit the ground. I wrote a message for my friends and family. I told them I loved them, I listed their names. I wrote at the end. "Tell Caleb, I love him". I stood at the top of the cliffs, the ones we used to jump down at the party at the beginning of the year. The wind whipped around my ears. One treacherous tear slipped down my cheek. I stepped out into the air.

_She can't see the way your eyes, light up when you smile_

Review??? Please it will make my day!!! i know people read these so please review!!  
if you like you could request a song and then i could write another!! please review!! i send virtual cookies!! no mean comments please

* * *


End file.
